


Going Down (like the helicarriers in Washington)

by kasady_no



Series: We’ve never been a terrorist organization [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad SHIELD (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Nick Fury Friendly, Not Peggy Carter Friendly, Sorry Not Sorry, if this is going to make you upset do us all a favor and don’t read it, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/kasady_no
Summary: The tables are turned during the council meeting in Washington and Natasha and Fury find out some hard truths about their organization.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Alexander Pierce, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov
Series: We’ve never been a terrorist organization [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Going Down (like the helicarriers in Washington)

**Author's Note:**

> •read the title, series, read the tags, read the summary, if you still got a team cap related problem and get upset cause you didn’t wanna read Anti-Natasha or whatever, that’s your own problem and I don’t care but exercise that freedom of speech if you really want to•

Alexander Pierce is a spy first and foremost and to say that he’s surprised by the clusterfuck that is Washington DC would be a vast downplay of his and his people’s skills.

After all HYDRA hasn’t lasted as long by being unprepared and meeting expectations. 

Maybe the original faction was that way, but that’s why HYDRA’s Nazi roots didn’t last past the end of the War and the organization that steamrolled over them and took their place under the guise as a terrorist organization to everyone but the worlds top governments, did. 

The point though, is that the second Natasha Romanov walked into the conference room he knew what she was up to. The little Spider would do a lot ‘for the greater good’ that SHIELD supposedly stood for despite the fact that if you just looked a little deeper you could see the corruption within its origins. 

Howard Stark might have meant some good, but the second he gave as much trust into Peggy Carter as he did the organization became an enhanced’ and mutant’s greatest nightmare along with all the poorly done espionage. 

A shame really, the Widow’s not bad, just too cocky for her own good. 

Regardless he doesn’t have any need for her skill sets with the people he’s got so he lets her and Fury continue to believe they have the upper hand as he carries on with the meeting. 

He’s not remotely upset at the other Council members' disagreement with him on the targeting system, it’s good reassurance that they wouldn’t have bowled over if the darker side of SHIELD had gotten to them first. 

He is however severely irked at the crashes he can hear from outside and the smoke billowing from falling helicarriers, because that wasn’t supposed to happen. 

The information being relayed to him about what’s going on in the field by Alpha isn’t pretty.

He can see his men shift off to his right and he makes eye contact with Rollins to get them all to settle down. 

The tall man does as communicated and as Natasha does her shtick and Fury makes his grand entrance he smiles at the other, as self serving and naive as Fury is he doesn’t want the man to go down with his organization just because he’d never taken the time to really  _ look _ .

“But gentleman don’t you see, I’m not talking about my switch. I simply don’t have one. I’m talking about SHIELD’s.” He points to the two other spies in the room and then gestures outside. 

“You know by now that guns pointed at every person on the planet isn’t what HYDRA does, I’d like to think we’ve proven that to you but SHIELD doesn’t work the same way.”

Natasha shifts and all of his men flank the other council members except Rollins. 

No, Alpha’s second positions himself to subdue the Spider if needed and Pierce goes to walk Fury towards the computer console. 

“How about you show everyone what goes on in the depths of your organization, Nick. I do so enjoy proving people wrong,” 

He watches Fury hesitate before pulling up his eyepatch and letting the computer scan him. The information casts itself on the far wall for everyone to see and Pierce settles on his heels to watch the reactions of every person. 

It varies for a couple moments before settling on a mixture of fury and surprise. 

“What is the meaning of this!” One of the councilmen demands. 

He smirks, a way beside him Fury has gone quite, the way he does when calculating. It’s good to see him adding it up even if he’s too late to do anything about it.

“Well, council members, that is SHIELD’s prized satellite system, upgraded with Stark’s designs, stolen by one Agent Romanov a few years back. To our knowledge it’s been sitting ready to take you and other oppositions out in due time,” he turns sharply back to the computer. 

“Computer enter Project Insight, override code: off-time,” the projection flickers before the plans unfold in front of them all. 

He walks closer to Rollins.

“For the past two decades the UN has had HYDRA infiltrated into SHIELD as a fail safe encase anything ever needed correcting but the situation quickly became much more dire than anticipated what with the super-human trafficking and underground arms dealings. The lower belly of SHIELD had Stane as there primary dealer until Iron-man showed up on scene and uncovered that before then squashing their plans with Killian to make enhanced and that left them scrambling which gave us ample time to dispatch Beta to keep up with SHIELD’s loose-cannons.” The faces in the room are almost comical but today’s events have withered his humor.

“Hydra’s bunkers say differently Mr. Secretary,” Natasha intones. 

“HYDRA’s been deep undercover for years Agent, and guises keep you afloat. At least the governments of the world seem to agree. SHIELD’s shortcomings have been being picked up by HYDRA for much longer than you’ve been working for them and we haven’t used bunkers since the _second Great War_. Peggy Carter was running the show, she covered up her tracks but whatever you found in that bunker wasn’t HYDRA as we are today but what Carter built off of the former HYDRA’s back for SHIELD,” he says.

“SHIELD’s good front has always been just that: a front, face it Romanov you got cocky and Fury got comfortable and you’ve just let a ninety year old relic with false information and good intentions out on your men, not mine, with a half baked plan and now there’s helicarriers flattening Washington. You think you’re coming out of this clean the amount you did without proper check up for SHIELD, the people you blindly killed, or at least went after since HYDRA shadows every mission, saving who can be saved after SHIELD’s left,” 

There’s a minute tick in Natasha’s expression before she bounds off towards the computer console. Rollins advances on her but the code’s already activated in the computer by the time he’s shot at her hand. 

The Spider and Fury are retained while he checks to see what she did. He curses and reaches up to his coms. 

“Micro I’m going to need you to play catchup, Romanov’s just released all of SHIELD’s files to the public.” He pauses to listen to the man. 

“Re-encryption...” he eyes the redhead, “Get Stark on this and employ all the tech hands.” 

He walks up to where his men are holding the SHIELD agents. 

“This was the dumbest plan I’ve ever seen conceived, what do you think will happen when the top half’s information is spread, the good people in your agency, their families, the witness protection program, government secrets. You’ve got enemies, the whole organization does, and you just put a target on their backs.” He sighs. 

“Rollins get the Commander on line, tell him to pull out our units from undercover this will put them at risk, make that second priority with the rescue plans.” Rollins gives him a sharp nod and he turns to the rest of the room, ushering everybody downstairs to apprehend Fury and Romanov and get the council members to a more secure location. 

“You better pray the councilwoman you impersonated is still alive after you handed her over to SHIELD operatives, for both of your sakes,” he says before closing the HYDRA van doors and watching them be driven away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I’m not deep in politics and tried to keep everything as vague as possible. 
> 
> If you didn’t like the concept I don’t know why you’d waste your time to read it but, ok 
> 
> If you are interested in my concept then stick around I’ll do my best to keep this story grounded but I like crossovers I can’t help it. 
> 
> The story being read takes place in an AU mcu verse.
> 
> ✖️Don't like then don't read.✖️
> 
> There is no one continual story in this series, just different scenarios regarding the misadventures and short comings of the Hydra teams.


End file.
